littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath
The is an episodic adventure survival horror point-and-click video game for Microsoft Windows, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One, developed by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc and published by Capcom and Dark Dungeon. It is the first installment in the Scream Queens Collection series to be only released on October 3, 2016 during Halloween Eve every year. Gameplay Scream Queens Collection Vol.1 is a survival horror game with similar gameplay elements to Clock Tower 3 and Haunting Ground. The player controls Janette Leighton or Sakura Tsukinowa directly and gives commands to support characters, Kathy Issacson or Kiriko Koyamizu. Janette can run and perform a backstep maneuver, both of which reduce stamina. She can also crouch down to hide from enemy pursuers. Janette or Sakura can dodge and tackle enemies as well, but tackling also reduces stamina. Losing too much stamina will result in her becoming exhausted, causing her movements to slow down or possibly stop altogether. Exhaustion can be revived with certain items or with time. Janette or Sakura can interact with the environment by checking items, opening doors, and climbing ladders. The player can utilize hiding spots to evade pursuers. Other areas act as retaliation points that allow Janette or Sakura to use her environment to counterattack against her enemy, although some of these locations can only be used once. Plot A 25-year-old scream queen Janette Leighton, was traumatized from the horror of Beta Mu Omega sorority massacre and all of her sorority sisters are murdered, committed since she was 19 years old by the mysterious serial killer named Woody Loman or "Scream Queen Butcher". Now a b-movie actress, she must escape from the hands of Woody to save everyone and escape before is too late. Characters and Cast Main Cast * Janette Leighton (based on Janet Leigh ) - voiced by Eri Kitamura (Japanese) and Luci Christian (English) * Kathy Issacson (based on Katharine Isabelle ) - voiced by Mayuki Makiguchi (Japanese) and Katherine Isabelle (English) * Woody Loman / Scream Queen Butcher - voiced by Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese) and P. J. Byrne (English) Episode 1: Pilot Cast * Mary Jane Snell (based on P.J. Soles ) - voiced by Misa Watanabe (Japanese) and P.J. Soles (English) * Sally Paulson (based on Sara Paxton ) - voiced by Aya Hirano (Japanese) and Brina Palencia (English) * Koko Peterson (based on Keke Palmer ) - voiced by Izumi Kitta (Japanese) and Keke Palmer (English) * Sarah Michelle Griffin (based on Sarah Michelle Geller ) voiced by Nana Mizuki (Japanese) and Sarah Michelle Geller (English) * Amelia Stools (based on Amy Steel ) - voiced by Akemi Kanda (Japanese) and Jamie Marchi (English) Episode 2: Banshee Academia Cast * Sakura Tsukinowa (based on Sheri Moon Zombie ) - voiced by Satsuki Yukino (Japanese) and Sheri Moon Zombie (English) * Ryota Zendaichi (based on Rob Zombie ) - voiced by Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese) and Andrew Kishino (English) * Kiriko Koyamizu (based on Kristina Klebe ) - voiced by Yuu Shimamura (Japanese) and Jessica DiCicco (English) * Anna Hachimiya (based on Anne Heche ) - voiced by Kanae Itou (Japanese) and Lauren Landa (English) * Kouta Tachi - voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese) and Jerry Jewell (English) * Yashiro Ishii - voiced by Yuuki Kaji (Japanese) and Johnathan Brooks (English) * Tomoko Kodama / Banshee - voiced by Megumi Han (Japanese) and Mikaela Krantz (English) Episode 3: My Psycho-Auntie Cast *Jamie Lou Crewe (based on Jamie Lee Curtis ) - voiced by Toshiko Fujita (Japanese) and Jamie Lee Curtis (English) *Julie Christopher Boyd (based on J.C. Brandy ) - voiced by Kae Araki (Japanese) and Mela Lee (English) *Willow Farrell (based on Willa Fitzgerald ) - voiced by Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese) and Erin Fitzgerald (English) *Megan Gadon (based on Meagan Good ) - voiced by Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese) and Kimberly Brooks (English) *Danny Scott - voiced by Yuuji Kishi (Japanese) and Kyle Hebert (English) *Kevin Duvall - voiced by Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese) and Keith Silverstein (English) *Dr. Freddy Hemsworth - voiced by Hiroshi Tsuchida (Japanese) and Luke Hemsworth (English) *Sheriff Robert Hoffman - voiced by Hirofumi Nojima (Japanese) and Christopher R. Sabat (English) Episode 4: Pumpkin-Head Horsemen Cast *Kourteny Swanson (Based on Kate Siegel ) - voiced by Asami Imai (Japanese) and Kate Siegel (English) *Max Fobras (Based on Mike Flanagan ) - voiced by Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) and Yuri Lowenthal (English) *Donna Harts (Based Danielle Harris ) - voiced by Yukari Tamura (Japanese) and Danielle Harris (English) *Kenichi Hasegawa - voiced by Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese) and Andrew Kishino (English) *Christi Luong (Based on Crystal Lowe ) - voiced by Rina Satou (Japanese) and Paula Tiso (English) *Siddique Khan (Based on Salman Khan ) - voiced by Akira Sasanuma (Japanese) and Ricco Fajardo (English) *Luna Shawcross (Based on Lin Shaye ) - voiced by Keiko Han (Japanese) and Lin Shaye (English) Episode 5: Dusk Til' You Down to Death Cast *Father Emmrich - voiced by Norio Wakamoto (Japanese) and R. Bruce Elliot (English) *Camilla Hunters - voiced by Rena Matsui (Japanese) and Apphia Yu (English) *Wendy Loman / Petit Screamer - voiced by Wakana Yamazaki (Japanese) and Nika Futterman (English) Final Episode: Evil Comes Hatchet ~ Halloween Hollow *All *Ronald Lighton (cameo) - voiced by Yoku Shioya (Japanese) and Paul Eiding (English) Episodes The game was separated into six episodes, released in intervals. Endings The Worst Ending (Blood Tied That Bind) How to get: beat up Kenichi or Kathy during escape and found Hoffman wounded. Kathy and Kenichi were captured off screen, leaving Janette all alone. Janette turns around to see Woody, who tells her that she pick Wendy up and making a fun of her, even she cyber-bullying and force-feeding raw eggs as a punishment for beating up one of student. Now realizing what have she done, Janette then being haunted by her parents until she passed out. Hours later, she wake up tied in the altar and Father Emmerich said he will make her a mate in order to unleash a new terror. Janette screams helplessly as he comes into a rape. Seven months later, a heavy-pregnant Janette is sitting on the chair and watching people screaming and running by the zombies during Halloween Eve. Emmerich comes in and kissing her on her lip, then he leave. The dead bodies of Kathy, Kenichi, and even Hoffman were found. Janette smiles insanity and maniacally laughs as she enjoy people murdered, say "Happy Halloween!". The Bad Ending (You Can Not Run!) The Good Ending (Running Toward The Light) The Great Ending (Let's Go Home!) Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:Scream Queens Collection series Category:Episodic games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Stealth games Category:Survival horror games Category:PC games Category:Playstation 3 games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Android games Category:IOS games